The Internet has become the major source of information in almost all aspects of modern life. As a result, most users of the Internet spend a portion of their online session time following hyperlinks from one web page to another in search of information. This practice is commonly known as “web surfing” and is a major activity that contributes to virus and malware infections of devices connected to the Internet. In some instances, web surfing is practiced by businesses in order to conduct their daily business.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.